Cúpido es un murciélago
by Gleekylover1
Summary: Adaptación. Esta es la historia del primer amor con flechazo, del primer portazo en la nariz, del primer beso sin puntería y de la primera promesa de amor. Freddie jamás creyó en las mentiras blancas de los padres como el Ratón Pérez y Santa Claus. Y está seguro de que Cúpido sólo es un horroroso bicho dispuesto a convertir su historia de amor en una de terror.
1. Introducción

**Hoy he decidido adaptar el libro con el cual todo empezó. Mi obsesión por leer, mi pasión por escribir.**

**Sólo era una niña de 8 años descubriendo algo que podría ser parte de su vida. Y ahora sé que lo es.**

**Adaptación. OOC.**

**iCarly no me pertenece, y tampoco la trama de este fic. Lo que he tomado es la trama, la introducción y el final de mi libro favorito.**

* * *

**Introducción.**

Fue a primera vista, lo sé.  
Cuando abrí la puerta y la miré,  
ella estaba de frente al espejo acomodándose  
un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre  
la mejilla. Volteó su rostro, abrió los ojos  
soprendida y caminó hacia mí.  
A un metro de distancia se detuvo,  
igual que mi respiración y mi corazón,  
hizo una mueca casi imperceptible  
con el labio superior y luego gritó

**"¡LARGO DE AQUÍ TONTO, ESTE**  
**ES EL BAÑO DE MUJERES!"**

De inmediato me lanzó un portazo  
en plena nariz; y el golpe resultó tan,  
pero tan fuerte, que me provocó un  
abundante sangrado durante algunos  
minutos.  
Aquel día aprendí dos cosas muy  
importantes: la primera, que el baño de  
hombres era el que quedaba junto a la  
cancha de fútbol, y la segunda, que el  
amor, cuando llega, puede golpear las  
puertas del corazón y, de paso, la nariz.

* * *

**n.n no fue el primer libro que leí, pero si el primero que me apasionó. La autora que lo escribió se llama María Fernanda Heredia, también he leído otros de sus libros, igualmente de fantásticos.**

**La introducción es muy corta, lo sé, pero estoy dispuesta a escribir el primer capítulo esta noche si me dejan reviews e.e**

**La trama es lo que voy a tomar y trataré que sea lo menos OOC posible, el final también tomaré, porque me encanta.**

**Lo que pasará durante esta historia no sucede en el libro, sólo una que otra cosita.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que a medida que suba cada capítulo les guste este libro tanto como a mí.**

**Cúpido es un murciélago de María Fernanda Heredia.**


	2. Freddie I

**Bueno, he decidido actualizar para mis lectores fantasmas y a las personitas que siguen la historia (se los agradezco mucho).**

**Disclaimer: iCarly no me pertenece y algunos de los fragmentos de esta historia tampoco.**

* * *

Me llamo Fredward, pero eso a pocos les interesa.  
Mi mamá me dice "Freddie-bear", mi papá y mi hermanastro me dicen "Fred"  
Mi abuela me dice "Freddito", mi mejor amiga me dice "Fredtonto" y en el colegio todavía  
hay alguien que me apoda como "el nuevo".  
Tengo 12 años. Y de entre los mil ocho mil colegios que deben haber  
en Seattle, mi madre me inscribió en uno llamado "Instituto Particular  
3 de Enero".

No tenía la menor idea de por qué se llamaba así. Entonces el primer día de  
clases se lo pregunté a una profesora y su respuesta fue tan simple.  
"Es la fecha en la que se casó el fundador del colegio."  
Yo pensaba que era la fecha de una batalla, o la del nacimiento de  
algún soldado importante con cara de billete.  
Y ahora que sé que es por una boda, seguramente cuando llegue el 3 de Enero  
tendremos que escuchar la marcha nupcial en vez de cantar el himno nacional.

En el jardín de mi colegio existen tres edificios adicionales, uno más  
moderno que el otro, son de color blanco y la verdad no llaman mucho la atención que digamos.  
Existe un detalle curioso, o más bien, estúpido.  
Me he podido dar cuenta de que en este colegio hay muchos rótulos con mensajes  
tontos. En los basureros dicen "Basurero. Deposite aquí la basura". Pero claro,  
si los basureros sirven para eso ¿O qué se han imaginado? ¿Qué están para subirse en ellos y volar a la luna?

En la pileta que está en el centro del jardín dice "Pileta", bajo un árbol de  
limones está clavado un letro que dice "Limonero" y en una pared cerca de la  
cancha de fútbol, dice "Cancha de fútbol".  
Con tantos rótulos innecesarios en todo lado no me soprendería que algún día  
me hagan llevar uno pegado en la cabeza que diga "Niño".

Seguramente ustedes saben que ser "el nuevo" de la clase no es nada lindo,  
pero creo que ya estoy acostumbrado. He cambiado como 3 veces de casa, pero  
millones de colegio. Mi mamá dice que eso es bueno porque podemos conocer  
gente nueva. Mi papá dice que eso es bueno porque eso lo mantiene alejado de mi  
madre. Mi hermanastro dice que eso es bueno porque puedo conocer "nenas" todo el  
tiempo y tener una excusa para no volverlas a ver.  
Cuando eres nuevo en el colegio todo el mundo te mira como bicho raro. Talvez  
con curiosidad y un poquito de miedo (o asco).  
Me pasa que el primer día todos me preguntan lo mismo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Fredward, pero puedes decirme Freddie.

- ¿Con y o con ie?

- Con ie.

Y la verdad es que no tiene caso que me pregunten lo segundo, porque al fin y al  
cabo terminan escribiendo mi nombre como "Freddy".  
Pero lo único bueno de cambiar de colegio es que tienes todo nuevo: Ropa, zapatos,  
libros, útiles etc.

Para mi desgracia, mi hermanastro Cal, creció conmigo. Lo que significa que mi  
loca y sobreprotectora madre cogía la ropa vieja de Cal y me decía "Vamos osito,  
que esta ropa la usaba Cal a tu edad, te quedará muy bien". No me quedaba bien.

Afortunadamente, Este año Cal se inscribió en un colegio por allá en Ohio con un "Club glee"  
famoso lo que lo mantendrá a él y a su ropa fea, alejados de mí.

El primer día en un colegio nuevo es siempre horrible. Tienes que obligadamente ver a  
chicos y chicas contar lo bien que se las pasaron en sus vacaciones en las islas Fiji,  
mientras yo no iba a ningún lado y no tenía a nadie a quién contárselo.  
Cuando eres "el nuevo" nada ni nadie te quita la sensación horrorosa de ser algo  
cercano o parecido a un extraterrestre. Te sientes solo, muy solo. Si nadie rompe el  
hielo y se acerca a ti, solo tienes una opción: hablar con otro "nuevo", cruzar siete u ocho  
preguntas poco importantes, y luego nada, volver a estar en silencio. Pero al menos ya has  
hablado con una persona, y por si a alguien le quedaba la duda, ya has demostrado que tienes  
lengua, garganta y dientes y que sabes hablar el mismo idioma que el resto.

La maestra es una mujer de aquellas a las que resulta imposible calcularles la edad.  
Yo digo que tiene unos 48 o unos 52. ¿Quién sabe?  
Se llama Francine y no se cansa de repetir que la llamen "Srta. Briggs" Aunque claramente ya dejó de ser una señorita.

En un intento poco original de ser amable lo primero que dijo la Srta. Briggs fue "No quiero que  
me miren como a una maestra, si no como a una amiga". Pero bueno, cumplir con ese deseo es  
una tarea demasiado díficil, ser amigo de una señora que puede ponerte la peor de las  
calificaciones sin piedad o que tiene la facultad de llamar a tus padres y decirles que  
te has portado como "un delincuente" en clase, es prácticamente imposible.

Durante la primera hora ella dijo frente a todos:

- Voy a presentarles a sus dos nuevos compañeritos, quiero que pasen adelante, nos digan  
sus nombres y qué esperan del Instituto Particular 3 de Enero.

Los dos nuevos alumnos pasasmos al frente y la primera en hablar dijo:

- Me llamo Sam Puckett y espero poder hacer muchos amigos, aprender cosas diferentes, jugar  
fútbol, comer jamón - la clase rió amistosamente ante esto - y divertirme.

- Muy bien Samantha, te damos la bienvenida. Ahora es tu turno.

La maestra dirigió sus diminutos ojos hacia mí y sonrió desplegando sus resecos labios.  
Ella ignoraba cuánto odio hablar en público, así que dije:

- Me llamo Freddie.

- Bien Freddie, ¿Y que más...?

- Karl es mi segundo nombre.

- Está bien, pero qué más tienes que decirnos, qué esperas del colegio.

- Ah, okay. Yo espero...

Intenté articular alguna palabra pero me fue imposible. Sam, la otra "nueva", había dicho todo lo  
que yo quería decir, lo de los amigos, lo de aprender, tal vez lo del jamón y lo del fútbol. Ella  
había agotado todas las posibles frases que nunca cumples. Entonces retomé el inicio intentando gastar  
el tiempo con palabras vacías:

- Del Instituto Particular 3 de Enero yo esperooooo...

- ¿Sí? - Preguntó la maestra abriendo los ojos e impulsando sus manos hacia adelante indicando que prosiguiera.

La clase no hablaba, todos los ojos clavados en mí esperando una respuesta. Entonces algo me salvó: Sam estornudó  
como todo un coronel de policía(con ruidos, muecas y eso) y con eso rompió todo el silencio tipo hospital que  
reinaba la clase. En ese momento volteé a mirarla y ella me dijo rápidamente y en voz baja, mientras se llevaba  
una mano a la boca para disimular: "segundo hogar".

Entonces respondí:

- Espero que el instituto 3 de enero sea como mi segundo hogar.

La Srta. Briggs me miró con sorpresa y solo atinó a decirme:

- Bellísimas palabras, Fredward, bellísimas.

Luego lanzó a la clase una pregunta que, para los nuevos, resulta siempre incómoda:

- ¿Hay alguien que quiera invitar a Sam o a Freddie a compartir su banca?

Nuevamente silencio total. Los puprites venían ensamblados de a dos y casi todos estaban ocupados por chicos y  
chicas de 11 o 12 años, incapaces de mostrar una sonrisa en su cara. Estoy casi seguro de que, si en ese momento  
hubiera caído un rayo partiendo a Briggs, nadie se habría inmutado.

- Repetiré la pregunta - Dijo con un poco de tacto - : ¿Hay alguien que, dando la muestra hospitalaria de nuestra  
querida Institución, quiera compartir la banca con uno de sus compañeros nuevos?

Otra vez silencio. Habían miradas por doquier. Niñas que se fijaban en sus uñas, niños que fingían escribir algo  
en sus cuadernos. Al parecer lo hospitalario es lo que falta en este lugar.  
Entonces Sam dijo:

- ¿Y qué tal si yo me siento junto a Freddie?

- Muy buena idea - Dijo Briggs - Recién dándose cuenta que a nadie le importaba nuestra presencia en la clase.

Nos ubicamos casi al final del salón sin chistar. El primer mal momento, obligatorio para todo alumno nuevo, ya  
había pasado. Tan pronto como pude le dije a Sam:

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué? - Me preguntó

- Porque me salvaste, no se me ocurría ni una sola idea para responder la pregunta de la maestra.

- Ah, no es nada. Hay frases horribles y trilladísimas que a los viejos les gusta escuchar. No imaginas la cantidad  
de maestros que se emocionan cuando dices que la escuela es "como tu segundo hogar" - Dijo la última oración con  
un tono de burla - Nunca falla... ya has hecho la prueba ¿No?

- Tienes razón.

- Y hay muchas frases más, horribles y cursis todas, que nunca fallan y se puede usar en cualquier situación.

- ¿Cómo cuál?

- "Hacer tus sueños realidad"

- ¿Qué?

- "Hacer tus sueños realidad"

- No entiendo.

En ese momento la maestra Briggs, desde el frente de la clase, se dirigió a Sam y le dijo en voz alta, evidentemente  
molesta y con el ceño fruncido mostrando más arrugas de las que ya tenía:

- Parece que tu conversacipon es muy interesante Samantha Puckett, y quizá te gustaría compartir con todos lo que  
le estás diciendo a Fredward. Ponte de pie y quiero que repitas lo que estabas cuchicheando.

- Era algo sin importancia, Srta. Briggs.

- ¡Que lo repitas he dicho! - gritó aquella que hace 10 minutos había pedido amablemente: "Quiero que me vean como  
a una amiga", pero quizá debió aclarar que con ese genio también podría ser amiga de Chucky, el muñeco diabólico.

Los dos nos quedamos algo asustados, Sam se puso de pie, se acomodó su blusa roja y respondió:

- Lo que le estaba diciendo a Freddie era que al haber llegado a este colegio... mis sueños se han hecho realidad.

La maestra volvió a poner su cara de sorpresa, pero esta vez con una mirada de emoción maternal, sonrió de oreja a  
oreja mientras los alumnos veían asqueados a Sam pensando que era una ñoña (Sí claro) y dijo:

- Bellísimas palabras, Sam, bellísimas.

Sam se sentó con un gesto triunfante y me miró con sus enormes ojos azules y en voz baja me lo restregó:

- Te lo dije.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo n.n**

**Sabes, me gustan los reviews, ¿Qué tal si me dejas uno? :OOOOO**


	3. Freddie II

**xD Me merezco un aplauso, actualizo 3 fics por día y eso que tengo que actualizar como 9 xD ¡Odienme! jaskjajkskjakj**  
**No es mi culpa que que no me dejen muchos reviews D:**  
**Si te interesa, esto son los fics que debo actualizar... Pero no lo hago xD**  
**- iRachel (Bueno no hay muchos fans de icarly/glee por lo que solo tiene 3 reviews :c)**  
**- Make no mistake, she's mine (Este es de glee y no lo actualizo porque me da pereza aksakjaskj soy una malota)**  
**- Our dirty little secret (Sólo me dejaron un review y no creo que esté tan malo :'c)**  
**- iGotta fix them (No estoy muy interesada en este fic que digamos)**  
**- iMake a Great Escape (Pereza traducir :c)**  
**- iStart a Web war (Sólo me dejaron un review, porque se trata de Carly y Nevel xD)**  
**- iWant to hold your hand (Me dejaron un review en la última actualización :c)**  
**Todos los fics que he escrito y debo actualizar contienen seddie menos el de glee xD De paso, tengo 3 ideas para 3 nuevos**  
**fics y ni si quiera termino los ya escritos. Soy una loquilla.**  
**Espero no haberte aburrido con mi saludo y Disfruta este capítulo.**

**Ni iCarly ni los fragmentos de esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

Hasta las 11h45 de aquel primer día de clases, nadie, salvo Sam, se había dignado a hablarme. Durante el recreo  
ambos decidimos caminar por el colegio para conocerlo y no perdernos al siguiente día. En realidad, me habría gustado mucho más  
que alguien me invitara a jugar baseball o algo así, pero ya he dicho que mis adorables compañeros me habían dado una impresión nada amable, eran seres fríos que me miraban y parecían necesitar llevar en ese instante un collar de ajos para repelerme.

En un momento decidí separarme de Sam, quería ir al baño y eso es algo que para los chicos no se admite ningún tipo de  
compañía. Gran diferencia de la mayoría de las chicas, que van en pareja o en grupos de tres, como que si cuando llegaran  
al sanitario, un monstruo se las tragaría desde el retrete mientras están allí sentadas.

Caminé por uno de los grandes patios sin encontrar nada parecido a un baño, en un colegio en que hasta las escaleras tenían rótulo,  
yo no había logrado encontrar uno solo que tenga la clásica figurita de una bolita y el cuerpo de un hombre, que indica que ese es  
el baño.  
Me atreví a preguntarle a una pequeña niña, y ella me orientó de manera tan sencilla como si debiera encontrar un baño en Hong Kong.  
Me dijo:

- ¿Ves a esas niñas saltando la cuerda?

- Sí.

- Bueno, llegas hasta allí, giras a la derecha y caminas más o menos 20 metros, luego giras a la izquierda donde está ese árbol viejo y gordo, frente a ese árbol está el edificio de primaria y al lado están los juegos del jardín de infantes, avanzas hasta los columpios y luego giras hacia la derecha, ahí verás un pasillo que te conduce hasta las escaleras, bajas por ellas y ahí está el baño.

- Gracias.

Intenté seguir las complicadísimas instrucciones de la niña, pero evidentemente me había perdido en toda su mezcolanza. Entonces decidí optar por un objeto infalible... Mi olfato.

Mi abuela me lo ha dicho:

- Si no sabes como llegar a un baño, guíate por el olfato.

Y tiene razón, porque puedes diferenciar el olor a desinfectante, el del cloro y otras sustancias más con las cuales limpian los baños. Son tan fuertes que puedes olerlos a metros de distancia. Además, parece que los fabricantes se esmeran en que sus productos huelan a baño. ¿Ejemplos? el de pino, a baño el de manzana, a baño, el flores primaverales, a flores primaverales... luego de tres meses de que la primavera ha terminado.

De acuerdo con lo previsto, después de caminar un par de minutos el olor se hizo presente, caminé hacia el centro y ahí estaba. Había solo una puerta y la abrí, o eso es lo que quise hacer. En el primer segundo me percaté de que mi olfato no me había engañado, efectivamente era un baño. Tenía puertas que conducían a los sanitarios, un gran espejo, unos lavabos y frente al espejo... ella, la niña más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Me miró, y a partir de ese momento todo pareció transcurrir en cámara lenta, como en las películas románticas.  
Se acomodó un mechón de pelo lacio que le caía sobre la mejilla y caminó hacia mí. No sabría decir en qué momento mi corazón se detuvo, quizá el flechazo de Cupido lo mantuvo inmóvil durante varios minutos. La respiración, que en un momento parecía acelerada, también se detuvo. No pude mirar al espejo, pero tengo la certeza de que estaba rojo como un tomate. Sentía que mis mejillas ardían como dos brasas.  
Ella se acercó, yo permanecí de pie junto a la puerta entreabierta, tomó la cerradura, se impulsó y gritó:

**- ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ TONTO, ÉSTE ES EL BAÑO DE MUJERES!**

Acto seguido lanzó la puerta contra mi nariz. El olfato, que momentos atrás me había funcionado con tanta eficacia, ahora se encontraba lesionado quién sabe hasta qué punto.  
Pero también mis oídos se habían afectado al haber escuchado en volumen de altoparlante la palabra "TONTO".  
La hemorragia fue todo un suceso, cuando pude separarme de la puerta me di cuenta que la sangre fluía de mi nariz como un río.

Caminé torpemente sin saber adónde ir, hasta que volví a encontrar a Sam que, asustadísima me llevó hasta donde Briggs.  
De inmediato me convertí en noticia fresca. Si hubiera un periódico en el colegio, no dudo en que mi fotografía habría aparecido en primera plana con el título "¡Sangre en la nariz de 'el nuevo'!".  
Pero la autora del golpe no pudo imaginar en ese instante todo lo que ese encuentro provocó en mí. Lo primero y lo más evidente: un flechazo en el corazón que dejo conmocionado, y lo segundo y más curioso: un chorro de sangre que me convirtió, el primer día de clases, en un tipo muy popular. Camino a la enfermería, todos y todas me miraban como a un héroe,  
como si las manchas de mi camiseta y los dos tarugos de papel higiénico que Briggs me dió, fueran visibles trofeos ganados tras una lucha encarnizada contra una dinosaurio.

Siempre me ha parecido sorprendente lo que puede hacer una hemorragia nasal o un yeso en el brazo a favor de la popularidad de cualquiera. Lo he visto en muchas ocasiones, basta con que alguien llegue al colegio con unas muletas o con un yeso en mano, brazo, pie o pierna, para que todas las chicas lo consideren guapo y tierno, y para que los chicos lo miren como a un tipo rudo y valiente.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Fredward? - Me preguntó la Srta. Briggs mientras la enfermera me limpiaba la sangre.

Yo no sabía qué responder, pero lo único que tenía claro era que, en este caso decir la verdad solo complicaría las cosas. Si un niño dice que se metió en el baño de mujeres "por equivocación", nadie se lo creerá, Irá inevitablemente a la oficina del Director Franklin donde lo mantendrán de pie en una esquina hasta que sus padres o la policía lleguen por él. Luego le recitarán la cantaleta  
aquella de "Tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio, todo lo que digas podrá ser utilizado en tu contra..." y finalmente irá preso, atado con una camisa de fuerza, por el resto de su vida sin posibilidad de acudir a un abogado. O quizá (esto lo he visto en las películas) lo colocarán en medio del patio del colegio, con la ropa vieja y rota y todos le lanzarán pelotas de papel arrugado al tiempo que  
gritarán: "¡Que lo echen!" mientras con el puño en alto le colocarán el dedo pulgar en dirección al piso. O en el peor de los casos lo someterían a trabajos forzados por vida y deberá limpiar los baños del estadio de los Yankees.  
Ante ese panorama de terror respondí:

- No lo sé, Maestra, caminaba cerca de la cancha de fútbol soccer y recibí la pelota en plena nariz.

- ¿Un pelotazo fantasma o con dedicatoria? - Preguntó la Srta. Briggs

- Fantasma, definitivamente. No ví que alguien lo haya querido hacer apropósito - Yo tenía todo controlado, espero que se lo crea.

- Pero podríamos saber quién fue - Respondió

- No lo creo necesario, yo no quiero guardar resentimientos en mi corazón. - ¡Gracias Sam!

- Bellísimas palabras Fredward, bellísimas. - Sam tenía razón, un poco más y la vieja se me abalanzaba por la emoción maternal que llevaba dentro.

Luego de la atención que me brindaron en la enfermería, regresé a la clase entre los murmullos de admiración de mis compañeros y mis compañeras. Entré con la camiseta manchada de sangre, y mientras avanzaba hasta mi sitio alguien me preguntó:

- ¿Qué te ocurrió?

- Un accidente - Respondí con voz de superhéroe

- ¿Un accidenteee? - Preguntaron en coro algunos.

Parecía como si la sangre me hubiera convertido en un ser visible. Hasta una hora antes de ese suceso nadie reparaba en mi presencia, pero luego de la hemorragia, sin duda todos tenían ojos y atención para mí.

- Sí, por suerte fue algo sin importancia - Añadí

- Pero ¿Cómo fue? - preguntó una niña

- Nada serio, un golpe... cuando estaba cerca de la cancha de fútbol

- ¿Y te duele mucho?

- No, tengo buena resistencia ante el dolor, la enfermera me dijo que el golpe fue muy, pero muy fuerte que le sorprendió que estuviera tan tranquilo.

Ya en aquel momento tenía claro que podría inventar una historia asombrosa alrededor de mi accidentada nariz. Al parecer no habían testigos del portazo que esa niña me había dado.

- ¿Te diste a golpes con el culpable? - Preguntó un gordito llamado Gibby, que se quitaba la camisa tres veces al día. No pregunten.

- No, fue un pelotazo fantasma. Alguien desde la cancha de fútbol que estaba al otro lado de la pared dio una patada tan fuerte que el balón atravesó hasta el corredor por el que yo caminaba y me golpeó.

- ¿Solo un pelotazo?

Me di cuenta de que incluir el balón en el accidente podía ser poco atractivo, necesitaba que esto luciera más aparatoso y complicado.

- Bueno, fue un pelotazo tan fuerte... qué sé yo, debía venir a 200 Km/h, que tras el impacto caí y rodé por las escaleras que están junto al pasillo.

- ¿Y qué hiciste en ese momento? ¿Te desmayaste?

- No, continué caminando como si nada. En realidad, como ya dije, soy muy resistente al dolor. Unos metros más allá me di cuenta que sangraba.

A punto de convertirme el ídolo de todos... una niña se puso de pie, me miró de frente y con una extraña sonrisa me dijo:

- Vaya, vaya, vaya... créeme que estoy sorprendida con tu historia, hasta parece mentira.

Cuando la miré me quedé petrificado. Era ella, la niña del portazo. La misma que me había gritado T-O-N-T-O a todo pulmón. Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de que íbamos en la misma clase. Me puse verde y no supe qué decir, me sentí como el idiota más grande del planeta. Estaba apunto de desmayarme, cuando ella, todavía sonriente repitió con lentitud la última frase:

- Hasta parece mentira...

Por suerte el timbre de salida sonó. El primer día de clases había acabado. Tomé mi mochila nueva y salí tan rápido como pude. Ni siquiera alcancé a despedirme de Sam, que a la distancia me gritó:  
"Adiós, Freddie ¡Te veo mañanaaa!".

Llegué a casa agotado, más por los nervios que por cualquier otra cosa. Cuando mi mamá me miró con las manchas de sangre en mi camiseta, gritó horrorizada y comenzó a interrogarme. Sí, mi madre es así de loca.

- ¡FREDWARD BENSON! ¡ME VAS A EXPLICAR QUÉ TE PASO EN EL COLEGIO AHORA MISMO!

Como ella es enfermera tocó cada parte de mi cuerpo para ver si funcionaba como debería hacerlo. Hizo un recorrido con sus manos por cada hueso, músculo, de manera que yo diga "Auch". y como no me dolía nada se quedó más tranquila. Bueno, lo que era "tranquilizarse" para ella.

- Nada mamá, un pequeño accidente en el colegio, algo sin importancia, me golpeé contra una puerta y me sangró la nariz.

- ¿Contra una puerta? No entiendo.

- Te lo diré si me prometes que no irás al colegio a armar un despelote.

- ¡Pero Freddie-bear! - La miré como si le pidiera de por favor - Está bien, te lo prometo

- Quise ir al baño y por un error estuve a punto de entrar al de mujeres. Una niña se abalanzó sobre la puerta y... eso fue lo que pasó.

- ¡Eso es imposible! - Exclamó - ¿Acaso no hay un rótulo para cada baño?

- Pues no, pero ya lo van a colocar para evitar futuros accidentes.

Mi mamá iba a seguir insistiendo, pero luego, y al fin, se tranquilizó. Me mandó a mi cuarto y me dijo que me cambiase y le diese mi ropa para lavarla.

- Ahora me tocará poner blanqueador a esta camisa, ojalá salga, porque si no te tendré que comprar otra camiseta - Me miró con rabia -... En el segundo día de clases, como si no hubiéramos gastado ya suficiente dinero.

En casa, al contrario del colegio, luego de mi hemorragia, yo no era ningún superhéroe.

* * *

**Este capítulo es larguísimo y me tomo mucho tiempo adaptarlo D': Y si por el amor del señor me dejan un review estaría muy agradecida *o***

**¿Quién será la niña del baño?**

**¿Sam se dará cuenta del flechazo de Freddie?**

**¿Surgirá más que una amistad entre ellos?**

**¿Peleas?**

**¿Confesiones? **

**Podrás saberlo, si actualizo. Y si actualizo, es porque me han dejado reviews sexies. *-***


	4. Carly I

**Ya llegó por quién lloraban *u* **  
**Na mentira :'c**

**iCarly no me pertenece, y tampoco los fragmentos utilizados en esta historia.**

* * *

Al día siguiente llegué al colegio con el rostro verdoso e hinchado. Mi nariz parecía un grueso salchichón. Aunque mi mamá había utilizado mil químicos en mi cara, todas las recetas caseras de mi abuela para evitar la inflamación, creo que los resultados no fueron los mejores. Ni la carne cruda sobre la zona golpeada, ni la pomada de hierbas silvestres, ni el talco caliente, ni la bolsa de hielo, ni las compresas de hierbas medicinales fueron un remedio totalmente eficaz, nada me impidió llegar alcolegio con aspecto de boxeador sin suerte.

Pero si bien no sentía mucho dolor, la idea de volver al colegio y encontrarme con mi agresora, que a la vez se había transformado en mi amor plátonico, era un tema que me ponía la piel de gallina. Ella era la única que sabía la verdad y tenía el poder de delatarme frente a toda la escuela, incluídos Briggs y el director Franklin.

Le pedí a mi mamá que me permitiera faltar a clases, no quería que nadie me vea con esa aparencia, pero ella se negó... siempre se niega. Me dijo:

- Para escuchar las lecciones no necesitas la nariz y para aprender no importa que tengas el rostro hinchado - Amor de madre...

En la ironía nadie le gana, ella dijo "hinchado" pero en realidad debió pensar que parecía una de aquellas almohadas viejas que de tan destarladas las descienden a la categoría "cama para la mascota".  
Mamá nunca me dejará faltar a clases, a veces he llegada a pensar que durante las mañanas, luego que yo salgo al colegio ella se convierte en un monstruo peludo; y que a partir de las dos de la tarde, hora en que regreso, ella vuelve a transformarse en una bella y abnegada mamá. Por eso, para seguir guardando su secreto, debe asegurarse de que esté fuera de su espacio mañanero.

En fin, llegué al colegio un poco temeroso por lo que podía esperarme. La niña esa, la del portazo, o se olvidaba del tema, o me delataba y me sometía a la vergüenza eterna.  
Ya en la puerta, del colegio me sorprendió que todos y todas me saludaran. El día anterior, el primero en el Instituto Particular 3 de Enero, mi presencia había sido ignorada absolutamente, había pasado desapercibido; pero sin duda, un día después las cosas lucían distintas.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- ¿Puedes respirar?

- ¿Te pondrán un yeso?

- ¿Fuiste al médico?

- ¿Todavía te duele?

- ¿Te rompiste algún hueso?

- ¿Puedes hablar?

Bueno, bueno, bueno, con tanta inquetiud estaba a punto de creerme más popular que el Frapuccino de Skybucks.

Mientras me dirigía a la clase un chico, que imagino debía ser mi compañero, decidió gentilmente cargar mi mochila. Dos niñas que caminaban frente a mí, como guardaespaldas, y cerca de 12 que iban detrás hacían todo tipo de preguntas y mostraban su preocupación y admiración. Pero la fama alcanzaba incluso a los años inferiores; en el trayecto pude escuchar lo que yo asumí que pronto se convertiría en una leyenda de ejemplar valentía.  
Un niño de cuarto comentaba con otro de primero:

- Dicen que fue un balonazo más potente y veloz que un cohete.

- Sí, y que atravesó varias paredes hasta que impactó el rostro del "Nuevo de séptimo".

- Dicen que el golpe fue tan fuerte que el pobre chico cayó y rodó 15 escalones de puro cemento.

- Y no se quebró ni un solo hueso.

- Y no derramó ni una sola lágrima.

- Ese tipo está hecho de roca.

- De roca y acero.

Superman, ni más ni menos, en eso me había convertido en mi segundo día de clases. Nada mal, ¿No?  
Mientras cruzaba por el salón de hasta el final, me encontré rodeado por tanta gente que no pude fijarme si Sam y/o la niña del portazo habían llegado ya.

Cuando la Srta. Briggs entró y nos exigió que ocupáramos nuestros sitios, al fin pude localizar a la niña del portazo. Estaba ahí, sentada en un pupitre a la misma altura que el mío, pero en la primera columna. Era muy linda, tenía el cabello un poco corto y lacio. Lo llevaba atado con una cinta gruesa detrás de la cabeza.  
Me miró.  
La miré.  
Sonrió.  
Sonreí.

Sentí una extraña presión en el pecho... imagino que la flecha del día anterior seguía clavada en mí. Seguía pensando en ello cuando Sam me dio un codazo y me dijo en voz baja:

- Esto te lo envía Carly

Me entregó una hoja arrancada de cuaderno, doblada y sellada con cinta adhesiva. En el exterior decía "Para Freddy" Como odio que escriban mal mi nombre.

- ¿Quién es Carly?

- Es ella - Dijo señalando a la niña del portazo que al darse cuenta volvió a sonreír.

Yo correspondí con una sonrisa irónica. Aunque me gustara esa niña no podía omitir lo de mi nariz y lo de mi nombre.  
Confieso que cada vez que sonreía, la cara me dolía mucho y, además, sentía que las fosas nasales se me inflaban hasta que quedaban como las de un marrano.  
Me dispuse a abrir su nota, las manos me temblaban. Cuando tuve abierto el papel frente a mí me di cuenta de que en el había un dibujo grotesco, sin duda se trataba de mí, era una caricatura de un niño con la nariz sangrante y ojos amoratados, que estaba de pie junto a una puerta que decía "Baño de mujeres". En la parte superior, había escrito una leyenda que decía: "Te tengo en mis manos, TONTO"

En ese momento me sentí mareado ante la evidencia del peligro que corría, esa niña tenía el panorama muy claro, sabía que al delatarme ante la maestra podría provocarme serios problemas con el director y con mis padres... y además podría quitar de mi pecho esa marca de superhéroe que en 24 horas me había ganado como en una lotería.  
Un poco ansioso por esa certeza levanté la mano y le dije a Briggs:

- ¿Puedo salir un momento a la enfermería? Es la hora en la que debo tomar un analgésico.

Era una excusa, claro, lo que quería era abandonar el salón, tomar aire y pensar en una o dos ideas que pudieran salvar mi pellejo.  
Briggs, comprensiva, me respondió:

- Por supuesto, Fredward, pero no vayas solo, todavía no conoces muy bien el colegio. Carly ¿Podrías acompañarlo?

Quise gritar "Noo, por favor, ella no..." pero Carly, con rostro de niña buena, se apresuró a responder con una voz inocentona:

- Claro que sí, Maestra, será un placer acompañar a Freddie.

Quería que la tierra me tragase en ese momento.

Apenas la puerta del salón de clases se cerró y salimos al pasillo, Carly colocó su dedo índice sellando sus labios e indicándome que no dijera nada.  
Caminamos en silencio hasta uno de los patios mientras mi corazón latía con terror, horror, temor, y nerviosismo. Entonces, sin poder más, la enfrenté:

- Bueno, ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- ¿Yo? Nada. - Respondió sin si quiera mirarme.

- No comprendo, me envías un papel en el que dices que me tienes en tus manos y...

- Aaaah, lo dices por la nota que le pedí a Sam que te entregara.

- Sí, claro, ¿Por qué más iba a ser?

- No seas tonto, era una broma, te envié esa nota solo para ver la cara que ponías y ya la vi, eso era todo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro, tú no me conoces, soy una bromista de primera. - O quizá una mentirosa, ¿No?

- Entonceeeees, ¿No me vas a delatar? - Pregunté intrigado

- No.

No sabía que pensar, Cal, mi hermanastro, siempre me dice que soy un alarmista, que me asusto porque vuela una mosca (Bueno, esa es mi mamá); en esa oportunidad pensé que Cal tenía razón.

- Muchas gracias, Carly, pensé que podrías meterme en problemas.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tipo de problemas?

- No sé, pensé que podrías contar en plena clase que estuve a punto de entrar al baño de niñas, o delatarme con Briggs y el director Franklin, que sé yo... la verdad pensé que podrías a cabar conmigo, que bueno que fue una broma.

- Descuida, Freddie, no tienes por qué asustarte, yo no sería capaz de hacerte daño. Quiero que seamos amigos.

- ¿Amigos? ¿Lo dices en serio? - Al decir esto tal vez, haya exagerado con la emoción.

- Sí, ¿Por qué no?

- Está bien - Dije sonriéndole

Carly recuperó de inmediato la categoría de "mi amor platónico" y yo con la estúpida confianza de que no volvería a desplazarla de allí.  
Al llegar a la enfermería le pedí que me permitiera entrar solo, no quería que descubriera que lo del analgésico había sido otra excusa desesperada. Entré, le dije a la enfermera que había querido visitarla para darle las gracias por su ayuda y con eso justifiqué mi presencia allí. Al salir, Carly me esperaba sentada junto a la puerta.

- ¿Todo bien? - Me preguntó

- Sí, todo bien.

- ¿Ya te sientes más tranquilo?

- Totalmente

Volvimos al salón de clase, entramos y pensé que mi vida retomaría su curso normal y exitoso. Me sentía extrañamente feliz, y tenía la sensación de que esa felicidad duraría por lo menos, 164 años.

_Pero estaba muy lejos de la realidad. _

Tan pronto me senté junto a Sam, escuché que Carly le solicitaba a la maestra que le permitiera comentar algo con toda la clase:

- Si no fuera algo realmente importante, no me atrevería a interrumpir la hora de Geografía, Srta. Briggs. Pero creo que se trata de un tema muy delicado.

- Adelante, cariño - Dijo la maestra - ¿Qué es eso tan importante que nos tienes que decir?

- Bueno, lo que quiero denunciar ante la clase es una falta de respeto hacia las chicas de este y otros cursos.

- ¿A qué te refieres Carly?

- Me refiero a Fredward, "el nuevo". Ayer en el recreo, intentó arbitrariamente entrar al baño de mujeres y tuve que impedírselo a la fuerza. De hecho, el golpe en la nariz lo recibió cuando yo tuve que cerrar la puerta para evitar que él entrara.

Me quedé pasmado. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, debía ser una pesadilla. Carly era una bruja miserable.

- ¿Pero qué dices? - exclamó con un alardido Briggs - Esa es una acusación muy grave. Fredward, ponte de pie y ven al frente de la clase.

Un intenso color rojoverdoso cubría mi rostro. Sentía que toda la clase me miraba como a un criminal. Las chicas susurraban expresiones tipo: "¡Que descarado!", "Es un atrevido", "¡Sinvergüenza!".

- Será mejor que tengas una disculpa convincente ante esta denuncia - Me dijo la maestra con sus ojos desorbitados - de lo contrario, éste, tu segundo día de clases, podría ser el último. Si hay algo que el Instituto Particular 3 de Enero no tolera es la indisciplina y el irrespeto. ¡Vamos, habla!

Me quedé en silencio, estaba aturdido, no sabía que decir. La maestra continuó:

- No te quedes ahí, como una estatua. Explícanos por qué pretendiste entrar a la fuerza al baño de señoritas. Si no respondes inmediatamente, trendré que llevarte a la dirección general para que le presentes tu declaración al Director Franklin y a tus padres ¡Qué esperas!

Durante esos segundos de blablablá asfixiante y ruidoso de Briggs, yo sentía que el tiempo no corría, mi cabeza daba vueltas y no atinaba una forma digna de escapar ante tanta presión.

Mi madre me ha enseñado lo bueno de ser un tipo que no se busca líos, ni complicaciones, a no ofender ni atacar a nadie. Si bien yo no quería a Carly ni a Briggs les ocurriera nada realmente malo como que un piano les caiga en la cabeza, en aquel momento les pedí a los ángeles, que hicieran uso de sus superpoderes milagrosos y me ayudaran con un favor especial: Quería que a esas dos chicharras la lengua se les convirtiera en piedra pómez por las siguientes dos horas.

Volví a escuchar el "¡Qué esperas!" de la maestra, con un eco que se apoderó de toda la atmósfera, entonces tomé aire y decidí que contaría toda la verdad, aun acosta de que eso significara de que me echaran a la calle.

A punto de pronunciar la primera palabra, un ángel bajó del cielo y me salvó:

- Freddie es inocente, la culpa es solo mía.

Todos los ojos giraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz. Al fondo de la clase, de pie y tan fresca como una lechuga estaba Sam Puckett.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Carly II

**Hola amigos! Ya sé que no he actualizado en un buen tiempo... Pero bueno x'D ya estoy de regreso, no more tears please.**

**Les recuerdo que iCarly no me pertenece y tampoco los fragmentos de esta historia.**

* * *

Mi abuela siempre me contó historias. Cuando era pequeño me leía cuentos o simplemente me relataba alguna anécdota suya.

Mi inocencia fue la causa de que me creyera todo lo que ella me decía.

Luego, con el paso del tiempo, comencé a darme cuenta que ella exageraba una que otra cosa.

-_ Es como añadir condimentos a la comida, Freddie_ - Justificaba ella - _A veces es bueno probar otros sabores, jugar_

_con lo dulce o hacer una mueca con lo amargo. Si todo tuviera el mismo sabor y la misma temperatura, la vida sería muy_

_aburrida, ¿no crees?_ - Sus palabras eran ciertas, y ahora hablan mucho de mi vida, poco a poco entenderán porque.

Pero hay algo mucho más importante que la abuela me enseñó mientras me contaba sus historias. En cualquier momento,

no importaba si el princípe estaba peleando con el dragón, o Blancanieves estuviera a punto de morir, ella siempre pausaría

el cuento cerrando el libro o simplemente preguntándome:

- ¿Qué pasaría si el final de la historia fuera éste?

- Pero abuela, Cenicienta todavía no conoce al princípe, el cuento no puede terminar así.

- Eso no importa, lo que quiero que pienses es en otra manera o en otro momento para terminar la historia.

Entonces yo me quedaba en blanco por unos minutos, y al final le respondía:

- bueno, si el cuento llegara hasta cuando las hermanastras se muestran antipáticas y odiosas, tendríamos que pensar

que Cenicienta se revele y les tire un zapato en la cara a ambas, o que sea tonta y deje que la maltraten el resto de su vida.

- O tal vez que Cenicienta fuera donde el comisario a denunciarlas por maltrato. Supongo que en los cuentos de hada sí

existe la justicia, ¿no? - Opinó mi abuela emocionada.

- O podría acuidar a un periodista y darles mala fama.

- O podría llamar a la hada gordinflona y en vez de estar pidiendo deseos rídiculos, pedir unos pantalones vaqueros,

una mochila y una supermotocicleta y viajar por todo el mundo.

La abuela me enseñó a jugar con los finales. Ella siempre ha odiado los finales cliché que no tienen ninguna emoción

y que son demasiado predecibles. Pensándolo bien, ella me recuerda a alguien, pero me olvidé de quién...

Sam se puso de pie y dijo:

- Freddie es inocente, la culpa es solo mía.

Yo recordé a mi abuela, quise que en ese momento alguien escribiera la palabra FIN a la historia para inventarle uno nuevo,

que el tiempo no avanzara por donde quería fluir, sino que se colara por un recoveco y encontrara una salida creativa.

Si luego del instante en que Sam había decidido culparse, no se hubiera suscitado ni un solo hecho más; si la maestra no

hubiera continuado con su interrogatorio feros, si las miradas de todos no se hubieran plasmado al rostro de "la nueva"...

Quizá yo habría pensado que Sam era un ángel que había venido volando desde el cielo... pero volando en un jet de última

generación, porque si venía agitando alas como toda una santa, quizás nunca habría llegado para salvarme. Sé que suena

estúpido, pero le escr, ibí un poema:

_Puckett, eres un angél_

_(con perdón de la Ortografía)_

Si yo hubiera podido crear otro final, habría llamado a esa hada madrina gorda, y le habría pedido que me concediera un deseo:

"Que convirtiera mi mochila en una calabaza gigante, para lanzársela en la cabeza a Briggs y a esa bruja llamada Carly".

Bueno, pero para todo había una explicación, ¿no? Quizá Sam estaba loca de atar, porque se estaba echando la culpa de un problema

ajeno encima, y ella tranquila como si nada. Aunque podría ser que solo me estaba pagando ya que se comió mi almuerzo y se robó mi dinero.

O quizá todo esto era una pesadilla; tal vez yo me había quedado dormido y había soñado en un nuevo colegio llamado

Instituto Particular 3 de Enero, en un golpe en la nariz, una maestra con el pelo triturado de tanto naranja, en una niña

más linda que los ángeles y un verdadero ángel llamado Sam.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - Preguntó Briggs confundida.

- Eso, lo que escuchó, que la culpa es solo mía, el tonto no tiene nada que ver en esto - Yo fruncí el seño ante este apodo.

- ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?

Miré fijamente a Sam y ella solo me respondió con una mirada que decía "Sé lo que hago". -No se lo dije antes, Maestra, porque es de muy mala

educación interrumpir a los mayores. - Y ahí ella iba de nuevo, pretendiendo ser la niña más educada cuando ella era todo lo contrario, al menos con sus amigos.

- Eso está bien cariño, pero ahora, ¿Quieres explicarme qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí?

- Es muy sencillo... El primer día de clases, o sea ayer, Freddie y yo decidimos salir juntos al recreo, queríamos conocer mejor el colegio. Anduvimos por los patios hasta que llegamos a la cancha de fútbol. Un pelotazo que venía desde ella le golpeó en la nariz, el golpe fue tan fuerte que comenzó a sangrar muchísimo. Yo lo llevé al baño más cercano para que pudiera limpiarse y cuando abrimos la puerta, notamos que era el baño de mujeres. Retrocedimos, Carly, quien estaba adentro, debió sorprenderse ante su presencia, ella cerró la puerta dándole más duro aún en la nariz y yo decidí llevarlo hasta donde usted se encontraba, ¿lo recuerda?

Briggs recuperó el color normal en su rostro, se quitó las gafas y las limpió del vapor de sur ira. - ¿Y por qué no lo llevaste al baño de hombres?

- ¡Acabo de decirle que era mi primer día! - Replicó ya harta, Briggs se vio ofendida.

- Bueno - Dijo Briggs - está bien, creo que todo queda claro, aquí ha habido un malentendido. Fredward, te pido que te familiarices mejor con los lugares de esta escuela ¿Sí? - Asentí - Toma asiento por favor.

Caminé hasta mi pupitre, volteé para mirar a Carly y noté que estaba roja de la furia. Su plan de exterminio había fracasado.

Briggs naranja.

Carly roja.

Yo verde.

Sam... como si nada.

* * *

**Reviews=amor**

**Amor=seddie**

**seddie=felicidad**

**felicidad=inspiración**

**inspiración=continuación de este fic.**


End file.
